For You, Awesome is Simple
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Kyuhyun merasa nyaris sama gilanya dengan para Pumpkins diluar sana, hanya karena Sungmin mengganti warna rambutnya menajdi hitam. / A KyuMin fanfiction/ Drabble/ It's YAOI/ Typo(s)/ Copy Paste Flame Bashing are not allowed!


**For You, Awesome is Simple**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**YAOI, Canon, Typo(s), Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hah."

Lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia menghela nafas seperti itu. Tubuhnya memang terasa lelah, wajar. Menjadi MC, actor musikal ditambah berbagai kegiatan bersama grupnya, termasuk latihan mempersiapkan album baru. Itu sangat menguras tenaganya, tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Fokusnya masih terisi penuh, dan ia sanggup mengamati layar _smartphone_nya sungguh-sungguh. Dia terpesona, entah untuk yang keberapa kali juga. Hanya dengan memandang foto di layar itu, membuat pikirannya lebih _fresh_.

Kyuhyun, namja itu, masih setia berjalan menuju lift dengan lamunannya bersama foto _selca_ seseorang itu, sampai dering teleponnya berbunyi.

"Nde, yeoboseyo?"

Nada khasnya yang santai saat menjawab telepon terdengar.

"_Kau belum tidur?"_

"Belum sampai dorm. Tadinya niat awal begitu sampai mau langsung tidur, tapi seseorang mengirimkan _selca_ kepadaku. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nantinya jika melihat sesuatu yang _awesome_ seperti itu, huh?"

Suara tawa ringan di seberang membalas ocehannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi.

"Sungmin hyung." Panggilnya dengan suara dalamnya.

"_Nde?'_

"Kalau kau ada didepanku sekarang, aku pasti akan mencubit pipimu."

"_Waeyo?"_

"Karena tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau mengganti warna rambutmu, mungkin?"

Sungmin tertawa lagi di seberang sana. Kyuhyun makin gemas tak karuan. Yang benar saja, Sungmin dengan rambut hitam? Oh _God,_ perpaduan yang kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Mau membuat Kyuhyun gila, eoh? Saat pertama membuka foto yang dikirimkan Sungmin padanya, Kyuhyun nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat saking _shock_nya. _Like a mad fanboy, maybe? _-_-

"_Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak memakai warna hitam."_

"Hmm, dan begitu kau memakai warna hitam kau membuatku…aish! Dan lagi, apa maksudmu mengirimiku foto _selca_ dirimu setelah mengecat rambut? Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung?!"

"_Tapi nyatanya kau tidak kena serangan jantung, 'kan? Kau sudah ratusan kali mengatakan itu." _

Sungmin tergelak pelan lagi disana, membuat Kyuhyun harus menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Suara tawa Sungmin melalui telepon itu sungguh… Ah! Jangan diperjelas.

"Kau pasti sukses membuat jutaan wanita diluar sana histeris, Hyung."

"_Begitukah?"_

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya? Aku saja _shock_. Kau mudah sekali tampil _awesome_ tanpa perlu melakukan sesuatu."

"_Berlebihan." _

"Aku serius. Aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu kalau begini caranya, Hyung. Contohnya ya…rambut hitammu itu. Kau terlihat…uh."

TING!

Bunyi lift yang berdenting pelan membuat Kyuhyun mendongak, menyadari dia sudah sampai di lantai tujuan. Kaki panjangnya kembali melangkah mencari pintu dormnya, mengetik password dan masuk kedalam. Dorm sepi seperti biasa, Ryeowook dan yang lain sedang ada urusan mungkin.

"Kau sendiri tidak tidur? Ini sudah jam tidurmu _by the way_."

"_Aku menunggu… seseorang?"_

"Apa? Seseorang? Siapa?"

Kyuhyun melangkah ke kamarnya, dan begitu membuka pintu…

_Voila!_

"Sungmin hyung!"

Sungmin tertawa pelan, lalu menaruh ponselnya ke meja di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya sampai. Cepat ganti bajumu lalu tidur. Aku akan menemanimu tidur."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah. "Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu."

"Tetap saja kau dongsaengku, untukku kau tetap anak kecil."

Sungmin menyingkirkan _ahjumma-bag_ yang tadi dilempar begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun ke ranjang. Ia menaruhnya telaten di meja, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Ia juga tidak tahu kalau namja jangkung itu mendekatinya.

"Ah!"

Dia tersentak, kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meremas kuat pinggangnya.

"Aku menyuruhmu ganti pakaian, bukan meremasku! Sana, ganti bajumu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dongsaeng? Apa ada dongsaeng yang melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya memeluk perut Sungmin, menelusupkan dua telapak tangannya ke balik kaus yang dipakai kekasihnya itu. Ia mengelus perut itu perlahan.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Apa seorang dongsaeng akan melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun menjilat tengkuk Sungmin yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Sungmin mulai menggeliat gelisah, ia menaikkan bahunya menahan rasa geli karena jilatan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ahh…"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan tangannya. Tubuh Sungmin hangat, terasa nyaman berhubung tadi ia hujan-hujanan dalam drama musikalnya. Bibirnya bergerak ke telinga Sungmin, ini tak pernah luput menjadi incarannya. Lalu digigitnya pelan daun telinga empuk itu.

"Aku kekasihmu, aku pasanganmu, aku _takdirmu, _Lee Sungmin. Jangan menyebutku sebagai dongsaeng lagi."

Sungmin tidak menyahut, ia masih sibuk menghindari sapuan bibir Kyuhyun di lehernya. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak butuh jawaban, namja itu sudah sangat memahaminya luar dalam.

"Y-yah… ganti bajumu sana…" suruhnya lemah. Tidak akan aman lagi jika ia tinggal diam diraba-raba oleh Kyuhyun. Tangannya itu mesum sekali.

"Oke. Aku masih hutang mencubit pipimu, eh?"

Sungmin menghela nafas lega saat Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan beranjak menuju lemari, mengambil kaus oblong dan celana _training_ untuk tidur. Dan sempat-sempatnya dia mencium dan mencubit pipi Sungmin sekilas sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Yang dicium hanya menggeleng.

"Mudah tampil _awesome_, katanya? Hah, aku 'kan sudah berjanji akan tampil kurus dan cantik. Dia pikir aku tidak berusaha keras? Padahal aku baru mewarnai rambutku saja, usahaku yang lain masih banyak."

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Tunggu. Kenapa waktu itu aku pilih tampil cantik daripada _manly_? Aku namja, hei!"

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya sendiri gemas. Merutuki kekonyolannya ingin tampil cantik.

"Hah, ya sudahlah…"

.

Ya, bagi Kyuhyun mudah untuk Sungmin menarik perhatian hanya dengan penampilan sederhananya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun, hanya hal-hal sederhana yang Sungmin lakukan untuknya, itu terasa seperti hal yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus, termasuk kesederhanaannya yang justru menjadi daya pikat namja itu. _So touching, Kyuhyun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Cuman karangan gaje dari yang nulis karena yang nulis lagi setres gegara rambut hitam menawan yang…gitulah. Kalo rambut hitam orang lain dijamin yang nulis bakalan biasa aja, tapi ini orangnya…aaaaargh! **

**Kalo berminat tolong dikomen ya, makasih ^^**


End file.
